His Sea
by Facade1
Summary: [SxS] Never forget me, he once said. She has trudged deeper and deeper into his sea and she thinks that he’s the only thing she can remember.


His Sea

She can remember the taste of his fingers.

A slip and slide along her cheek and how he'd rest them against her lips. Cherry he'd murmur and she'd only sigh, breathy response that would cloud up and then she'd wake up.

The memories would plague her mind. A thousand knocks on her head and she'd whimper internally. A pit and patter on her desk from her pencil as she'd glance past the clock and wish that each second he'd come... come back to her.

Eyes would go unfocused as she would gladly wade into this sea, this sea he put her in. Where she'd calmly walk upon the shoreline, barefoot, and giggle in her hand. The world would be left behind and those flimsy mathematical papers would scatter to the winds.

Soft rustling and her laughter would vibrate in her chest.

She'd be so happy that her hands would wave wildly up her front. Her lips would open and his name would tug on her tongue.

A soft chant she'd whisper. Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran...

If only he'd answer.

But it would always be the same situation. Sometimes the same setting but always the same situation.

Same cast of characters with Tomoyo placing a hand on her shoulder, large gray eyes gazing at her with sympathy, with wavering empathy. The same words would be played back, like a recorder, that Tomoyo no longer put any emotion into them.

A simple statement, the cold-dreaded fact.

He's gone.

Oh, how the years have passed Sakura! How the typical fairy tale of her childhood with her prince had faded into some nondescript scripture. It deserved to be put away in some basement, lock-and-key, forget about it and let him fade away.

You and him are in the past, Tomoyo would say. It was happy while it lasted.

She would then robotically nod. Agreeing seemed to be the best thing to get Tomoyo to take back her hand and sigh as she would leave the classroom. So she'd be left alone to sit there and drag her fingers upon the dusty top of the desk behind her.

The scratch alongside the top-right hand corner her only relic and go-ahead from him.

"Sakura" written in his messy scrawl.

It would keep her in his sea. Long-ago abandoned sea that she was ankle-deep in, waiting to be seen, heard, _touched _by him.

Feel those limber fingers that held tiny promises with each glide. Have his amber eyes lock with hers and tell her never to forget him. Never to leave him.

It was with this scene in her mind that she'd curl her fists and carry on. She would hold her head proud and give casual smiles (never like the ones she gave him) as she would pass her classmates. The ones that seemed to take on this shell of her readily with only slight worries. Concerns that would be tossed as soon as their new infatuation would walk this way and they would give way into their own teenage romance.

It had been five years since she gradually descended into this character so she didn't expect much response. But still, how quickly these acquaintances had forgotten her true happy-go-luck nature she'd once had with her heart at her sleeve. A sellout smile that withered over the years since his footsteps from the airport hall echoed away.

Away to Hong Kong.

Away from her.

Separated by a sea and more that she'd wait by, taking steps closer and closer to the precipice of insanity. His sea, their sea, with his phantom brushes along her waist pulling her closer.

Never forget me, he once said. She has trudged deeper and deeper into his sea and she thinks that he's the only thing she _can_ remember.

The days start slipping and she has found herself being startled out of her dazes to either have her hand reaching out to the empty space in front her or have her fingers trying to catch the spiritual digits that loved to caress her cheek.

The first time Tomoyo only asked her if she wanted something. If she needed help and the other obligatory questions that one would ask.

All seemed appropriate but she knew that wasn't what her best friend had meant. Tomoyo would catch her staring blankly at Penguin Park and the same thing would be said until Tomoyo seemed to realize what it was. _Who_ it was for.

She remembers how Tomoyo's sweet voice broke. How her eyes filled up with tears and how her nails dug into her shoulders.

"Let him go, Sakura."

But the sea had wrapped itself around her knees and she had long over given in to it.

Plus, it was an impossible request. She had said that much to Tomoyo before the sea susurrated _his_ words to her. It was all that she needed.

She was lost to them.

She had felt the waves soak up her skirt and drift along her thighs before they took back whatever insistence she had of keeping up with Tomoeda without him.

The sea was very convincing as it pulled her away from them. Its palms cupping her bosom (reminding her of the shivers he once gave her) telling her that he waited for her. She with her lips that tasted kindly of cherries and that waited by his sea.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ok, first of all, I have no idea what this is. chuckles I had a completely different idea of where this was going before I wrote it out, but, all of a sudden, I somehow made Syaoran dead and this some emo story full of sentence fragments! I hope the grammar nazis donít murder me for that one. Needless to say this is 1)my first CCS fic 2)written in fifteen minutes so I apologize for the low quality of it, but everyone has to start somewhere, no? ;)  
_


End file.
